


Heat

by snazzelle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, Grinding, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, an excuse to write a lot of smut, bottom!daryl, domestic fluff and smut in the zombie apocalypse, fail sleeping pills, insomniac!Rick, potent aphrodisiac, sleeping problems, smut with hella plot, worried!protective!Daryl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick has been getting next to no sleep since coming to a new safe home. Daryl decides some sleeping pills might do, but they only seem to make the nights worse for his suddenly insomniac cop. </p><p>Daryl attempts to make a tea that he watched his momma make for him when he'd stubbornly stayed up at night during his childhood. He made something else.</p><p>TL;DR Daryl makes an aphrodisiac by accident and now how has to satisfy Rick's seemingly insatiable sex drive for the night because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> smut smut and more dirty smut yes smut
> 
> a request fill for yellowgrenade c: (ilu)
> 
> Thanks to redneckwoman and violet_rose for reading over and beta-ing c:

Daryl stretched, sinewy arms raised high above his head, legs straight and toes pointing in his boots. A deep, raspy groan vibrated in his throat as he nearly toppled over in the flimsy fold out chair at the edge of a slowly moving creek. The trees provided perfect protection from the sun’s burning rays, but the summer air was still sweltering around him. His vest had been thrown off hours before, but still his sleeveless flannel shirt stuck to him in places. The fresh breeze against his exposed stomach felt nice, but after he felt that glorious pop in his back, he slouched in the chair again, sleepy eyes on the net in the water.

 

Not too far away Judith and Carl played in the shallow end, the young man teaching a now five year old Judith how to catch frogs. They’re both soaked to the bone, hair dark and heavy against their skulls and clothes weighed down by water. Their laughter could be heard over the bubbling water, even sharper their splashing and shrieking. When they returned to the house, Daryl planned on having a talk with both of them, that they shouldn’t be wearing their nice clothes to go frog catching, but he knew it was all going to go in one ear and out the other. He started to watch them, smiling across to Michonne who sat at the other end wiping down her sword and keeping a vigilant watch, seeing one directed right back at him. He could catch the barely there shake of her head and imagine her quiet chuckle. He was suddenly distracted when Daryl spotted Rick coming around, two buckets in hand.

 

"Catch anything?" Rick asked him and Daryl raised his head, grunting an affirmative and accepting that quick greeting of a kiss against his lips. It still makes him smile after years of being together, and so he grabbed the front of Rick’s shirt, prolonging the contact as long as possible. He’d gotten over the looks long ago. Daryl put the end to the catcalling in the light of a fire, mouth pressed almost harshly, proudly against his man’s, middle finger out to those watching and hollering. His smile widened against the dry tiers remembering, and when Rick pulled away the older tilted his head confusedly. "S’at for?"

 

Daryl shrugged, lopsided grin on his face as he waved at the empty seat next to him. “Give the fish five minutes. We’ll have enough to feed everybody.”

 

Rick practically fell into his seat with a sigh and his hand landed on Daryl’s thigh. The line of his mouth was content, the wrinkles over his brow from over the years nearly non existent, but the shadow under his eyes had been getting darker as each night passed. He knew the ex-officer was getting restless, that he was already getting ready for the worst. the two story home had been heaven sent and they all were waiting for the day it was all taken from them, but none were as prepared as Rick was now. Daryl was given the second to worry, then Rick said, “What in the world would we do without you, Daryl Dixon?”

 

"Y’all be doin’ just fine," he grinned cheekily, "but ya wouldn’t have another body to keep your bed warm at night."

 

"You’re right, I wouldn’t," a squeeze was placed over his knee, sending heat south and raising blue eyes to meet the ex lawman, "because there’s no one else I’d want there besides you."

 

Daryl snorted, “You’re sappy as hell, Grimes.” He took Rick’s hand and threaded their fingers together over his leg, feeling the way his own rough fingers scratched against Rick’s matching one. “You’re gonna sleep for me tonight?”

 

Rick cocked his head to the side and with the way he looked off to the creek, Daryl knew he wasn’t going to like what he had to say, “Well… I was thinking we could have another set of eyes out there. Was gonna take it with-“

 

"Let the lovebirds do it. Beth can hold her own out there and Carl’s a great shot, could watch out for the both of them." Daryl cut him off and leaned forward, tightening his grip around Rick as he forced himself into Rick’s line of sight, "you start watch, ya won’t make it to bed at all. You’re sleeping tonight."

 

"If I can. If I can’t-"

 

"Tonight, Rick. God dammit. The pharmacy run was successful so I got somethin’ for you."

 

Rick sighed, and brought Daryl’s hand to his smiling lips, rubbing the back of knobby knuckles with his lips and stubble. “Fine, mom.”

 

He laughed when Daryl snatched his hand away with a grumble, quickly reaching over to push the back of Rick’s head down before attending to the net.

 

—

 

"Where’s Rick?" Daryl had spent a good ten minutes walking around the house after dinner, wondering where that man ran off to. Daryl had just took a second to relieve himself outside, but it seemed that was all Rick needed to go missing. He found Tyreese in the kitchen with Maggie, one at the sink washing the dishes while the other dried. Maggie had her hands around a glass cup, rag in her small hand that easily reached inside to dry.

 

"He isn’t with you?" She asked with a tilt of her head. The skin around her green eyes tightened making the light lines of premature crows feet visible. The glass was set down on the counter, her now free hand planted on a hip.

 

Tyreese hummed lowly to himself, amused. “He ain’t with you, there’s only one place he’d be.”

 

Daryl resisted the urge to huff like a child and his head whipped around towards the kitchen window. The sun settled in this direction, the trees and mountains casting a dark silhouette beyond their cabin. Daryl couldn’t hear the tell tale sharp raps of Rick’s boots on the wooden flooring in his usual measured pace. “That idiot.” Daryl gruffed with just a bit of fondness. He sent them both a wave and grabbed his bow propped up against the doorframe before heading out.

 

Where to start… Daryl’s eyes scanned around for his other half, finding himself huffing at every which direction before choosing straight ahead. The other man wouldn’t have gone far, even if he were to try and scout the area before heading to bed. The man would be out here till morning come if he wasn’t found, protecting himself in the shadows of the night in a way he learned only since their last home was invaded. “Rick,” Daryl called out, rasping against the crunch of leaves.

 

He didn’t have to go too far. He found Rick on the outskirt of the small clearing, dry branches bundled in his arms. Daryl crossed his arms, trying to aim for upset, but it was hard to do with Rick grinning bashfully at him.

 

"Just collectin’ firewood for the morning."

 

"Right. Firewood. Get your ass back inside, man."

 

That smile that could light up a whole village reached Rick’s tired eyes. “Yes, darlin’.”

 

It got Daryl to roll his eyes and tug on the edge of Rick's dirty flannel shirt.

 

The firewood was brought in from the kitchen doorway which led right into the living room. A small fire was already going and seeing the new collection, Glenn had shot up and took the bundle of wood from Rick’s hands. “Great! Just need a couple of these. Judith wanted to stay down here tonight with me and Maggie— said the dark was scaring her.” And just like he said, their little girl was curled in next to Maggie in the couch under a thin blanket. “You both headin’ up?”

 

“Yeah. Need to catch some sleep.” Daryl grunted and lightly pushed at Rick to keep walking. Rick's laughter dragged into the hallway towards the stairs while the redneck stayed downstairs to inform, “Carl and Beth'll take firs' watch.”

 

“Saw 'em headin' out a minute ago. They got it under control.” Glenn told him just as he squatted down into his seat next to Judith. The little girl squirmed before settling again, head pillowed onto Maggie's breast and arm curled tight around her middle. “Oh, also. I left that pill bottle in your guys' bedroom.”

 

Daryl nodded in thanks and walked upstairs where he found Rick through the open door of their room, threading buttons through loops, exposing inch after inch of skin as he sat heavily on the bed. He shut the door behind himself and approached Rick, weaving his fingers through dark curls and then to tense shoulders, working muscle underneath his thumbs. The touch came natural now, like his hands belonged on Rick's body, and it had taken a lot of time for Daryl to get where he was. Rick groaned and it sent a shiver coursing down his spine, especially as Rick leaned his head back and exposed the long line of his neck.

 

Hands go for his hips, just holding him in place as Daryl's hands work their magic. The warmth of Rick's forehead rested over his stomach and a deep sigh resonated from the man below him. “Lay down for me.”

 

Rick snorted, and it puffed out warm over his clothed stomach. “I must be scarin' you if you're giving me orders now.”

 

“Someone's gotta take care of you.” Daryl said wryly like it was a chore, but they both knew better. Daryl combed his hands through Rick's hair again before stepping away. As he grabbed the pill bottle sitting on the cabinet, he could hear Rick sliding out of his opened pants and crawling back into the bed. “Found ya the good stuff. Should keep you in bed all night.”

 

“You know I don't need nothin' like that...”

 

The dry look Daryl gave him made Rick's shoulders shake with a quiet laugh.

 

“Fine, but later. Come here.”

 

Daryl grinned crookedly and threw the bottle onto the bed. “This from me orderin' you around?” He snickered at the one shoulder shrug Rick gave him and quickly got rid of his upper layers. As he got to his pants he slowed down, his grin growing sultry unconsciously at the darkening of Rick's eyes, hand slow over his crotch as he popped open a button and dragged down a zipper. “Down the pill and we can probably slip in somethin' before you go to bed.”

 

Rick huffed but grabbed the bottle, “I down this pill and nothin' is 'slippin' in' anywhere.”

 

“Take it, Grimes.” Daryl tried his best not to laugh at the raise of Rick's brows and the wide, amused smile on his mouth as he cracked the bottle open and swallowed down a couple. “It's like pullin' teeth with you...”

 

“Says the one who runs away for days at a time and makes their lover wait and worry and drive everyone crazy at home.” Daryl slid into bed next to him after dropping his pants and grunted as a long leg is thrown over his waist. They both release a deep breath at the contact. “Just makin' it so you don't have reason to go out again.”

 

“Ain't goin' nowhere.” Daryl muttered with a shake of his head and leaned down, lips finding the sensitive junction of Rick's neck and jaw and biting down just as he ground just so over the other's cock. Rick's groan shook him to the core and another shiver goes through him as he rubs himself back and forth over the tenting in Rick's briefs.

 

Rick hummed and his own fingers skit up lightly hairy thighs bracketed around his hips. His breath hitched, rolling his hips back in a way that got Daryl to pant and pull his mouth away from his neck, pushing himself up on his arms. Rick looked at him under heavy lids, tracing over features he's memorized by heart. “That's good...”

 

“Mmh,  _yeah.”_ Daryl sighed out and continued the slow motion, his back arching as he found just the right way to move his hips. A pink tongue slid over his lips and a flush colored his cheeks, then a loud groan. “Christ, Rick.”

 

“Shh... – a-ah, – shh...” Rick reminded and closed his eyes, breathing hard through his nose as Daryl continued to rub himself back and forth over him, holding in noises at the way their cocks brushed under the thin material of their shorts. Hands move down, dip into the curve of Daryl's back before cupping his soft ass, squeezing and pulling and guiding Daryl's hips down, harder.

 

Daryl hummed, breathy and dark over Rick's mouth before venturing downwards, nipping at stubbled skin under his chin. The tightness of Rick's hands on his butt urged him to go faster, gasping as digits trace the shadow crevice in between, but he could sense that he was slowly losing Rick to the drug. “Don't... don't go ta sleep on me now.” He huffed over the husky laugh.

 

“Who's fault would that be? Mm...--” Rick arched his back at the teeth that slid over his nipple before soft lips made a seal and gently sucked. He knew one day that mouth would be the end of him. Fingertips scratch from lower back to thighs, making the other man moan and his own breath to hitch. Hips move almost frantically as they both sought their release.

 

Rick came first, breath held and body shaking with the slow build up and sudden fall. A muffled moan was pressed into his skin and he could feel the telltale wetness between their bodies, cum soaked in shorts like teenagers getting off together for the first time. His hands were on the move again, curling at the base of Daryl's neck, the other burying in long hair, as he pressed a kiss to the crown of Daryl's head. Chest pressed together, heavy breath intermingling in the small space between them, they allowed themselves to come down from their high before helping each other out of underwear they should have gotten rid of before they started.

 

Before Daryl could even lay his head down, pillowed on a slowly breathing chest and fingers trailing over a hairy stomach, Rick was already passed out underneath him, his face lax with sleep. A smile spread itself over his lips, couldn't help himself when he knew the other would be getting the rest he needed, knowing he'd be safe inside and wrapped in his arms this one night.

 

–

 

Days pass and Rick didn't look any better than he did since Daryl brought home that bottle of pills. Daryl knew they were doing their job though. The bed was narrow with two full grown men on top of it and they were not so shy of each other that they slept with a foot of space between them anymore. By the time morning came, Daryl was still wrapped around Rick, his long hair tumbling over a shoulder and a leg thrown over a thigh, with the only source of heat coming from each other during the warm nights. Rick slept, as far as Daryl was concerned, but he still woke up groggy and his face seemed to sag towards the floor, like he didn't even have enough energy to keep his own handsome features in place.

 

It was odd. Daryl thought maybe Rick could lay off those pills later that night and if he didn't feel like sleeping, then hell, he could tire himself out doing his usual rounds around the plot of land. Maybe if the man just did enough, Daryl could coax their tired leader to lay down and relax. Words didn't have to be spoken between them for Daryl to know the other was stubbornly keeping himself alert. It was all there written across his face and in the stiffness of his shoulders for Daryl to even think of letting him be. He just needed to show Rick that he had nothing to fear.

 

“Come on, Rick. Let’s go hunt.” Daryl came up to him one day and he almost took the words back when he saw the other man had dozed off. His head was tilted back against the side of the house, nearly slipping off the short stool with his colt in one hand and a smudgy cloth in the other. If Daryl didn't know better, it looked like the ex-cop had kept himself up all night again, but Daryl remembered being pinned under his weight until morning came. Rick had shot up and fidgeted, clearing his throat after being embarrassingly caught off guard and pocketed the cloth before slipping, and  _missing the first time,_ the colt into its holster. Standing up even made him wince. “Actually, why don't you take a nap, or somethin'.”

 

“Don't think I should.” Rick said with a crooked grin and a quick scratch to the back of his neck. “Jus' means maybe I'll get to sleep unaided this time, right?”

 

“Right...” Daryl muttered with a minute duck of his head. He looked at Rick, eyebrows lowered giving him this look of suspicion as he eyed the other man up and down. “Ain't haulin' yer ass back home if you knock out on the hunt.”

 

Rick barked out a short laugh. “Lies. Let’s go.”

 

They were quiet, but not as quiet if Rick actually paid attention to where he put his feet. It would have frustrated Daryl like it had done so many years before when Rick was first learning how to hunt properly, but his worry quickly overrode that. Rick was tripping up, a clumsy thing on his feet when usually he had one of the surest steps. His mind was wandering and it was obvious in the way Rick would snap a branch under his boot and curse himself awake.

 

“Watch your step!” Daryl hissed, not meaning to snap, but he could hear the quick steps of a doe or a light buck scattering away. He sighed and straightened, bow in resting position as he looked at Rick who looked at him apologetically. “Hold this.”

 

The older man looked surprised as the bow was passed over, “Daryl, I don't think we'll get much done if I'm the one making the shot.”

 

Daryl shook his head, “Don't say that, you got good aim on it. Just... pay attention, would you?”

 

It was a lousy idea, but Rick was more on his game now that whether they'll eat or not the next day rested on his shoulders. Daryl was constantly a step behind him, his sharp eyes catching anything Rick might have missed. Daryl was already following a very light trail with his eyes, sensing that if Rick didn't screw it up again (and Daryl definitely would not let him), there would be fresh meat on the table again tonight.

 

Rick tripped over a broken branch a couple of feet ahead of him and caught himself before he could hit the ground with a discomfited mumble. Daryl told himself that maybe tonight that it probably wouldn't hurt to be eating the leftovers from yesterday.

 

It was already dark when Daryl and Rick dragged in a skinny buck, the both of them covered in enough sweat and grime to even make Carol scrunch her nose up and point back to the house. They had eyed each other, grinning as heads bowed after the short scolding from the older woman. She couldn't help smiling, her head shaking as she pushed on Daryl's arm who was closest and told them to head in and clean up, that there was still fish left in the kitchen.

 

“Tub, Grimes.” Daryl grunted to Rick on their way up, noticing the way the other man was almost lazy with every way he took the steps. Rick looked behind him and didn't falter.

 

“Join me?”

 

“Where else am I gonna be?”

 

They found themselves back to chest, Daryl up against the porcelain as Rick laid down between his legs, head rested on his strong shoulder. They were glad to see that water had already been taken up for them that all they had to do was dump it into the tub and sprinkle in some salts they found in the second bathroom to soothe their aching muscles. Hands go to Daryl's thighs, a smooth slide back and forth, to scarred knees with the aide of the water while Daryl took a cloth and scrubbed at Rick's upper torso.

 

Daryl breathed out, disturbing curls around Rick's temple, making the older man tilt his head back. “How was last night?”

 

The silence dragged on too long, making Daryl narrow his eyes even though Rick sighed out a quiet, “Fine.”

 

“You're lyin' to me.”

 

Rick hummed and shook his head, “I slept, didn't I?”

 

Daryl grunted. Rick did. He slept all night for the past four nights, not moving an inch or even releasing a peep. Daryl slept lightly, but it was enough for him, and the other man didn't do enough in the night to wake him. Yet, all day Daryl couldn't help noticing how sluggishly Rick held his bow, awkward in his hands like the very first time Daryl put it in his arms. They nearly lost the buck, but Rick had hit the target, even if it wasn't as clean a kill as it could have been.

 

“You were distracted today.” Daryl said matter-of-factly, cloth dragging up to dirtied skin around Rick's neck and behind his ear. “Ain't like you.”

 

“Let me clean you up.”

 

Daryl snickered at the attempt to derail the conversation, “Don't even think of changin' the subject right now.”

 

Hands moved to the dark hair on Rick's head, finding a stray orange leaf that probably found its way there when Rick took a tumble over a root. Daryl laughed quietly as he threw it aside and helped Rick dunk under the water to get his hair wet.

 

As he came up for hair, a dime size amount of liquid soap was being rubbed into his hair. “Stop that.”

 

“Nuh-uh. We gettin' you clean and you're headin' straight to bed.” Daryl shifted underneath him, grunting in displeasure as water spilled over the edge and onto the tile floor. His eyes widened, making an even louder noise as Rick turned around and kicked water out of tub, eyes squinting as he saw soapy hands go up to his own hair.

 

“Fine, but hold still.” Daryl rolled his eyes as he allowed Rick to bathe him.

 

They sat in the water until their skin wrinkled like raisins, unwilling to move, but knew they had to unless they wanted to catch a chill. They were clean and dry, neither quite hungry enough to journey back downstairs for left over fish. Rick slipped into some loose shorts, but laid his damp body down on the bed with a heavy sigh, feeling himself relax into the bed with a small smile. He could hear Daryl moving around him, how the rustle of a ratty button down slid across his skin and then the sound of a rattling bottle. The bed dipped beside him and he opened his eyes to look at Daryl, and how the man was hesitant to even open the bottle.

 

“Y'hadn't eaten yet...”

 

“Just put it down, Daryl...” Rick murmured and tugged on Daryl's arm, his thumb sweeping back and forth over the cuff of Daryl's shirt against his wrist. “I don't need them.”

 

“You don't need 'em, or you don't want 'em?” Daryl said with a little grin and laid himself down on his belly, his foot nudging against a calf and hooking over Rick's ankle. He looked down at Rick's face as the other eyed him under dark lashes, his head tilting in that coy manner of his when he was being honest.

 

“Don't want 'em. Been meaning to ask you to get rid of them.” Rick released another sigh, this time heavily like he was afraid of hurting Daryl's feelings. He's seen the older man do it enough times to get himself ready for what Rick was about to say. “Haven't been sleepin' good, and I know you know it. I can't...” he paused and comfortingly reached up, thumb sweeping over Daryl's brow he hadn't known he'd crinkled down on his forehead, “The nightmares, Daryl. 's harder to wake up from them.”

 

Daryl felt his stomach drop and his gaze fell at the other's admission. “I knew it, I mean, I could _tell.”_ Daryl tossed the bottle across the room, not caring how loud it sounded in the quiet room as it rolled across the floor and hit the opposite wall. He frowned as he pillowed head over his arms and studied Rick's profile, “Jus' hopin' it was doin' more good than bad.”

 

“You're intentions were good. That's what matters.”

 

“You're gonna sleep at all?”

 

“I'm gonna try.”

 

'Not good enough', Daryl wanted to say, but he simply scoffed into his arm. His dark hair was combed back, and he let Rick attempt to comfort him despite thinking he wasn't the one that needed it. He felt himself slowly drifting, his eyes fighting to close and remain on Rick who stubbornly watched him without any signs of going to sleep himself.

 

“I'll be right here when you wake up.”

 

Daryl cleared his throat, somehow feeling like he gave himself a few more seconds of consciousness. “Lemme do somethin' for you first...”

 

He saw how Rick slowly shook his head, but also noticed the way he dragged his lower lip between his teeth, hearing the very slight quick intake of breath, at the quiet purr in his own voice. Rick didn't move besides the rhythmic way he caressed his upper back until Daryl fell asleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd and probably total shit OTL  
> but i did say this is an excuse to write smut LOL 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed the bit of domesticity there too (>OuO)>
> 
> Still for my friend yellowgrenade! I thank her for all her patience and the wonderful idea cx

The following morning Rick wasn't in bed anymore. Daryl groaned and threw an arm over his eyes, blocking out the twilight creeping in through the parted curtain. The room was bathed in a muted blue as the sun's rays made itself over the horizon. It couldn't have been six o'clock. He wondered if Rick even got any sleep at all, or if he had escaped the moment Daryl slipped into dreamland. Despite getting a good number of hours of sleep, Daryl woke up particularly grumpy knowing that Rick hadn't gotten the same.

 

            His hand scrubbed over his own face and then scratched down his chest, gasping and gritting his teeth as he carelessly let his hand swing lower and brush against the half stiffy in his shorts. He thought about ignoring it, thought he'd done a good job of that until his morning wood became glaringly obvious, but he had the privacy now and he knew it would be much quicker if he just got rid of it. His mind drifted over to his absent lover and how they haven't really gotten the time to go beyond a couple of blow jobs and dry humping here and there, and how if only Rick _had stayed_ they probably could have had some sleepy morning sex to make up for it. That bastard.

 

            A hand slid down between skin and cotton, fingertips scratching over the wiry hair at the base of his cock in teasing strokes that pulled a sleepy, quiet groan from behind his closed lips. His cock gave an interested twitch against the side of his hand and he enjoyed the slow buildup of arousal as his blunt fingertips kneaded up his own groin before giving in and wrapping loosely around the stiffening flesh. His flannel was open down the middle, allowing himself to tease the sensitive trail down the center of his chest with his other hand, his cheeks heating with a pleasured flush as he followed the simple motion of stroking himself into full hardness.

 

            His hand on his dick journeyed lower, pushing his shorts down and making himself gasp as the cooler air hit his hot cock. Precum beaded at the tip as he cradled his balls in his hand, fingertips brushing against the hidden space between them and his hole. His brow wrinkled and his lips parted, a silent 'oh' lost into the empty room as he petted closer and closer to the erogenous ring of muscle. He didn't remember the last time he or Rick paid this kind of attention to this part of himself, but it's definitely longer than the week they've settled in the cabin.

 

            He was shy of touching it, back to stroking up and down his cock as his eyes drifted slit-like to the side of the room. Daryl sighed and arched his back, absently wondering if the lube was tossed into the drawer mindlessly, having not seen it himself in a while. He debated leaning over and looking for it, if it was even worth the search. If he concentrated now and worked himself over the edge, he could be out the door in five minutes looking for Rick...

 

            … or he could get himself off in one of the best ways he knew how, laze in bed for another hour, and if Rick happened to come back, give him a big middle finger for all the trouble.

 

            Daryl thought himself clever, his lips spreading into a crooked grin as he paused, his erection slapping wetly against his flat stomach as he let himself go to stretch his back out then lean over the side for the drawer. He kicked his shorts from his legs, the quiet whisper of skin against skin as he made himself bare seemed louder in the room, obscene almost, as innocent as the gesture was. When his fingers curled around a familiar tube, he could feel his heart speed up just a bit.

 

            What he pulled out was depressing, to say the least. He groaned loudly and threw the bottle with just its centimeters of lube coating the bottom to the side, and flopped down on his back. His face expressed disappointment, his mouth pulled into a frown as he now lazily touched himself, pawing thoughtfully over his cock and balls. He hadn't done it like this in a while, but he chewed on his lip, tongue folding within his mouth and feeling his mouth water. Nope, not since getting with Rick at least.

 

            A thick digit slid between his lips, sucking slowly as he gazed down his own body and knead his fingers at the base of his cock. Hips pulled upward, grinding against nothing and just teasing himself indulgently. The privacy was good like that, and he wondered how he and Rick hadn't taken advantage of it sooner.

 

            He brought that slick digit between his legs, bending them at the knees as he let his head fall back, groaning quietly as he circled the twitching wrinkle of muscle and skin. He stroked himself absently, most of his thoughts on getting it inside and imagining it was Rick here to do the job. The spit helped it push in, all the way to the knuckle, making Daryl gasp as his body readily accepted the intrusion. Narrow eyes blinked, lip sliding wetly between teeth as he crept his finger out and then back in in a rhythm that slowly got his toes to curl into the bedding and breath to come out in whispered moans of broken off pleads and the other's name.

 

            Soon one wasn't enough, and a second was forcing its way in, teeth gritting as he groaned bore down on his fingers. _Not deep enough, not_ \- The hand around his cock abandoned to squeeze into a pillow as he tugged his fingers from himself and reached behind, back arching as he sunk down on the two with another blissful moan.

 

            That's how Rick found him, his blue eyes widening as he peaked around the corner of a slowly opening door, his red mouth agape. From there, Daryl could hear his quick intake of breath, could almost feel it against his skin, past the embarrassment now and just wanting the other man to _join him._ But first...

 

            “Get over here...” was the growled response to the man standing in the doorway. Rick had stepped in and quickly shut the door behind himself as quietly as possible before approaching the bed, and Daryl had stopped pleasuring himself, his fingers still deep inside of him, and grabbed Rick by the bottom front of his shirt to tug. “Y'-” A gulp, his mouth suddenly dry and too wet at the same time. “You slept at all last night?”

 

            Rick shook his head, his eyes dark with want as he put a knee on the bed, fingers twitching to touch, “Not yet, but-”

 

 

            “But nothin'.” Daryl tugged hard, somehow rolling them over despite Rick falling heavily ontop of him and straddling his thin hips between his legs. Rick landed with a surprised huff, his dark hair fanning out over the pillow as wide surprised eyes looked up and hands fumble around for an anchor, hands that Daryl quickly slapped to the side. Fingers slip out, still damp with his spit as he worked button after button open on Rick's shirt, occasionally dipping in to feel the warmth of his skin and humming at the way the body moved towards him. “I'm gonna ride you, 'cause that's exactly what I been needin' right now, and then you're goin' to bed.”

 

            “Lube.”

 

            That single word out of Rick's mouth made Daryl pause all together. There _was_ none and after a month or so of no sex, taking Rick dry would probably cause him bodily harm at the end of it. The sight of the dark, bulbous head peeking out from the band of Rick's briefs and open pants made sent heat down his loins.  At a loss for what to do, he didn't even notice when Rick took advantage of the pause and slid his hands up his thighs, fingers curling over his ass and dragging him back down.

 

            Daryl groaned at the bump of his exposed cock against Rick's, falling forward on his hands on either side of Rick's head as he hissed down, “Not like this. We did it like this already- Fuck me!”

 

            Rick grunted, cheeks coloring prettily but his brow firm. “I know-” a moan, a sound that sent a shiver down Daryl's spine and right to his asshole. He rocked back roughly. “Saw the way you were. Love seein' ya do that, you know?”

 

            The redneck released a huff of a laugh. “You mean fuckin' myself? Tellin' you right now I'm _ready.”_ A finger not his own drift down his pucker before pushing in. Daryl gritted his teeth at the pleasurable burn. Dropping his head back, he muttered, “Want'cha.”

 

            Rick dropped his eyes, a second of contemplation, before he was tossing Daryl on the other side of the bed. Daryl immediately took the easiest position on his front, groaning as the length of Rick's body slotted over his own, warm and welcomed. A wet finger slid back inside of him, easily followed by a second, making Dary's back arch. He gasped at the feel of Rick's cock sliding into the space between his parted legs, nestled right underneath his heavy balls. “ _God, yeah._ That's what I want-” It wasn't. But it was close enough.

 

            They moved together, Daryl pushing back against Rick's hips and fingers while Rick rocked his hips forward. They did their best to keep it down, to keep this moment private, desperate breaths lost into the nape of Daryl's neck and Daryl's bouncing off the headboard in front of them. Rick continued to thrust, his cock sliding underneath the hot, throbbing one of Daryl's, nearly arching off of the other man as a rough hand came out and did its best to wrap around both. Before long, Daryl was releasing with a noiseless moan.

 

            Rick followed soon after, groaning quietly into Daryl's neck as skin slapped against skin and the tightness of Daryl's ass squeezed around his digits. He practically fell languid on top of Daryl, a heavy weight he couldn't hold up anymore as they collapsed onto the soiled sheets. Daryl didn't care anymore as his body continued to thrum post-orgasm. His fingers dragged out to curl over the side of a hip, petting as he continued to mouth at a bony shoulder, thanking him with every press of a kiss.

 

            “Mmph. Gonna sleep now?” Came the muffled question from Dixon.

 

            Rick chuckled slowly, huskily. “Would it be so bad?”

 

            “Nuh-uh.” Daryl shook his head and carefully crawled out from underneath Rick, pushing the other man onto the other side of the bed. It's colder there, but at least he wouldn't be sleeping in the mess they created. He helped Rick out of the rest of his clothes, folding them neatly and placing them at the end of the bed. Still naked, Daryl stood up and got Rick under the blanket. “Sleep during the day if ya won't sleep at night. Don't care how ya do it as long as ya do it.”

 

            Rick nodded, watching with tired eyes as Daryl wiped himself off and redressed. “It's not good. Shouldn't be a habit. Something could happen...”

 

            Daryl paused. “I know. Don't worry. I'll fix it.” He only bothered to do up the first few buttons of his shirt before he was at Rick's side, bending down to plant his mouth against Rick's, accepting the hand in his hair that held him in place. He felt fingers card through, letting him know that he could go. “Go to sleep.”

 

            Breakfast was an easy affair, something simple of stale cereal in a ceramic bowl and a cup of water. It was honestly all he needed in the morning and he'd rather save his appetite for lunch, when he knew they'd be bringing out the meat and heating it up on a flame. Carol made sure he brought a small baggie of the stuff to snack on while he's out. He's honestly lived on much less before. Years later, he's learned to accept Carol's care and worry. It took time, but the crew somehow convinced him that he meant something to them, that he was worth the trouble. So he tried even harder to make sure they were all comfortable.

 

            It was quiet, but that was expected when none of the children were awake. Chores were being taken up and handed off and this time it was Daryl's turn to come back with some water to boil. It took him some time, but he found the red child pull wagon out on the back porch hidden underneath nicknacks and toys. He assumed maybe Judith had been playing with it while Rick and he were gone and took the objects off one by one. He reloaded it with the jugs and pails before heading off towards the water.

 

            There was some game running around this early in the morning, but he let them go. They had enough food to last them a week and he knew they had to do their best to preserve what wild life was there if they all wanted to survive. They all had finally found some form of balance. Apparently the dead could starve and die out again and bodies were dropping. Starting over again seemed all the more possible, but they can't do it by killing everything in sight. Even if it ensured a warm meal. He watched a small doe eating from the leaves off the ground, flanked by a much bigger buck as he refilled for water. The peace was nice, and as long as they hung low, they wouldn't be bothered. Now it was the people who _had_ something were targets, but as far as Daryl was concerned, there wouldn't be raiders coming through these woods. Not for a long while.

 

            Late morning found Daryl sitting just outside the cabin, boiling the water separately in a large, deep pot. Carl was off god knows where with Michonne, the both of them probably doing their best to scavenge what little berries they could find. Judith was then left with him, given each other to be the other's entertainment. Watching water boil had to be the most boring job ever, but at least the little girl was never without anything to talk about.

 

            Judith was squeezing berries over the boiling water, a trick Maggie had taught her so she could have something similar to juice. Daryl watched them bubble over the surface, coloring the water in a light, transparent purple. Then a thought struck.

 

            His mother used to make him a type of tea when he couldn't sleep. He wasn't sure if he could find the flowers, but his ma told him that they're as easy to find as if they grew in his backyard. Taken, his backyard wasn't fenced in and led straight into a small forest, but every weekend she would take a little five year old version of himself out to go picking for the ingredients to make the tea that so easily put him out for the night.

 

            “That's enough berries, Jude.” Daryl gruffed over absently and grabbed her little hands before she could dump two tiny handfuls. He thought once he was finished with this little chore, he and his little girl could go and find these ingredients themselves, knowing she'd probably enjoy going bug hunting or watching a stray deer or fox.

 

            “But if we add more, it'll taste better!” Judith said excitedly. She let her hands dragged away from the side of the pot.

            “It'll taste sour. Do you like sour?” At the shake of her head, Daryl patted her hands, “Best eat'em instead.”

 

            “Maggie and Carl are gettin' me more berries.”

 

            “I know they are, sweetheart. Tha's why you can eat 'em now.”

 

            Judith gave him a silent look before she started popping the berries into her mouth with a shrug. Daryl shook his head and sighed, grinning at the young girl who smiled toothily and showed off her dyed teeth.

 

            He pulled the pot away from the fire and exchanged it out for another, this one without the berries. Judith eventually got bored and started picking through the leaves. Daryl had leaned back, felt his muscles disagree with the position, but it was such a habit by now that he did anyway and crossed his ankles out before him.

 

            “Hey Jude?”

 

            “Yeah, Papa Daryl?”

 

            “Go get your basket from inside. We're gonna go look for flowers.”

 

–

 

            The trip around the forest was a success. Daryl found himself enjoying the time spent with the young girl he considered his own, laughingly leading the way as the girl ran and skipped after him. Her basket was filled with things, from interesting colored leaves to different small flowers she found in the bush. Daryl had to stop her from included dead beetles and spiders, but when he told her everything was gonna be for her daddy, she had scrunched her little nose up and whispered, “Daddy don' like bugs.”

 

            The illusive flowers Daryl was looking for was a little more difficult to find, and it was because it looked so much like another that he remembered his ma told him were no good. They were tiny fingernail sized white buds, preferably in the middle of blooming, but nothing that was already dying. There was a lot of those in the forest, his ma told him how to tell the difference and it lied at the base of the flower, where the green bleeds into blue from the stem.

 

            He and Judith were lucky to find a bush full of it and they both had practically jumped in head first to pick out the flowers.

 

            When they came home, though, they came to an annoyed Rick, who gave Daryl a look of disapproval. Daryl couldn't even find it in himself to feel guilty as he held up Judith's hand and basket proudly.

 

            “Why didn't you tell anyone where you went?” Rick asked instead of greeted, but he did grab Daryl around the back of his head and pulled him in, kissing his mouth fully. Daryl could feel his relief in the kiss. When Rick pulled back, it left Daryl wanting, smiling goofily at the other and just a little bit apologetically.

 

            “Didn't think we'd be gone so long. Asskicker is just fine, lives up to 'er name.”

 

            “Mmhm! Saved Papa Daryl from a mean ol' spider!”

 

            The declaration made Rick shiver. The nasty critters still got on his nerves somehow and he always left it up to Daryl to get rid of them. “Fine, fine. That was very good of you, Judith.” Rick attested and bent down to carry his daughter in his arms, kissing both cheeks. She giggled at the brush of his beard. “But next time papa wants to take you out, you come right to me first. Both of you.”

 

           “Yeah, yeah. Whatever, daddy.” Daryl muttered with a wry grin and tugged on Rick's arm. He looked at Judith, “Now go on. Get. Find Beth so she can braid your hair. You look like a wild animal.”

 

            “Why can't you braid my hair...” She whined.

 

            Daryl rolled his eyes and gave her a light push once she was on her feet. He smiled at her as he said, “'Cause I bet Beth misses you. Now go away.”

 

            As she leaves, Rick shook his head and curled an arm around Daryl's waist. He had been worried. When he woke up and couldn't find Daryl and Judith, he was nearly sent into a panic when he found out no one else knew where they were too. It took everything for Carl and Tyreese to keep him from journeying into the wood to call out for them, and as he waited, Rick couldn't help but feel as if once they came back alive, he was going to give Daryl a reason not to do it again.

 

            But when he saw his daughter with his lover like that coming back home, to see them so carefree, was enough to quell a lot of that anger that stemmed from anxiety. Looking at Daryl now, he didn't know what he was thinking back then. “She adores you, you know that? You’re her favorite.”

 

            “Don’t say things like that. I’m not.” Daryl huffed, but his face colored prettily and Rick snorted at the reply, hand coming up to push the now shoulder length hair behind an ear. “Christ, it’s that long now? Should get it cut.”

 

            Rick gave him a little crooked grin, “Could let me do it?”

 

            “After ya came at me wit’ _that_ look on your face? Don’t trust ya with anythin’ sharp near me.”

 

            The rich laughter of Rick made Daryl crack a wide grin, and with another tug, they were heading back inside. Daryl felt he could really get used to this. The house wasn’t nearly big enough for them all, but the fit was comfortable. He had his family with him, and Rick by his side. He couldn’t dream for more.

 

            “So what did you take Judith out into the woods for?”

 

            “Ingredients.” Daryl grunted and nudged Rick with a shoulder as they step up onto the patio, “I’m gettin’ you some peaceful sleep. I haven’t given up yet.”


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl sat on a log close to the ground under the shade, sticky fingers combing through his hair as he tended to a steaming pot by the fire. Food was stewing, and though it would have been just as easy to cook on the iron cast stove inside, some fresh air would do him some good. Judith seemed to enjoy the time outside with him, tugging gently with her small fingers to take hair that steadily crawled down to Daryl's chin away from his face and back behind his ears. He wasn’t quite sure what she was doing with it, but she had a few elastics wrapped around her small wrists.

“Just tie it to the base a' my neck, Jude.” Daryl sighed as she tugged and pulled certain ways before combing through his hair again. He had just gotten it clean, but with how her fingers felt in his hair, he felt he might need to dunk his head in the river one last time. “An' wash your hands, the hell ya got your sticky little fingers in this time?”

Judith pouted and didn't quit. “I'm _braidin'_. An' I been eatin'.”

“Eatin' what?”

She thrusted her round chin towards her own basket with dark red berries. Daryl shook his head with a snort and said over his shoulder as he dipped a metal spoon into the pot and stirred to get food from burning to the bottom. “You’re gonna turn into a giant berry if ya eat any more a' those.”

“Am not!”

“Oh yeah?” Daryl bit back a laugh at the worried look on her young face, “Y'ever see your daddy eat that many berries? Carl? Wha' do I always tell them if I see them diggin' their hands in the berry basket too many times.”

“Ya tell 'em... ya tell 'em if they eat one more berry, ya gonna squish 'em.”

“I did say that. Do you wanna be a big berry for me ta squish?”

Judith shook her head quickly and Daryl had to bite his lip hard to keep himself from smiling like a loon. “Ya gonna eat ‘em some more?” Another shake of her blonde head,  “Good. Gonna ruin your appetite that way. Gimme a kiss.”

 She leaned in, placed a sweet, innocent kiss to his scruffy cheek. The honest smile on Daryl’s face made her giggle and place her sticky hands on his high cheekbones. Daryl was about to tell her to quit when he heard familiar footsteps come their way, looking up to see the man he’d been thinking about all morning. Judith’s eyes lit up as they were soon joined with her daddy, Rick coming in with a wide grin at witnessing the display. He looked a little better. His sleep pattern had started to even out and Daryl was thinking maybe that tea that could knock out a damn horse wasn’t needed after all. Those dark circles under sky blue eyes were fading.

 “Well look who’s come to join the living.”

 “Good afternoon to you too, Daryl. What stories have you been tellin’ Judith now?” 

 “Nothin’,” two very different voices said in unison. Rick snorted and shifted back on his heel, hands coming to plant on his hips. He looked between the two before lifting his chin, silently telling Daryl to scoot over, who did. He took a seat, leg touching Daryl from the knee down, and peered into the pot. 

 His stomach grumbled and Daryl sent over a knowing smirk. He watched Daryl take a taste without offering him even a little, and something like a pout decorated his handsome features. “I didn’t have breakfast.”

 “I know that.” Daryl grunted, shaking a bit of pepper above the stew. It had been slow cooking for a little more than half an hour and the rabbit meat was already tender. “Weren’t gonna wake ya for breakfast when you’re sleepin’ so soundly.”

 “You should have,” Rick pushed.

 Daryl scoffed, “Nuh-uh.”

 “Nuh- _uh.”_ Judith just had to get her say in and the betrayal in Rick’s wide eyes and open mouth made Daryl laugh into the back of his hand. Daryl snagged a bowl and spooned a good portion in, handing it off to Rick. The other man practically beamed as he finally got his hands on some food for his empty stomach. Daryl mumbled, “Eat up. Hey-! And you, no. Git your little butt over here.” Daryl smiled widely as he dragged the little girl around  himself to sit between himself and Rick, scooting over just enough for her little body to fit. He spooned more into a smaller bowl, blowing in it to hopefully cool it some before dropping a teaspoon in and handing it off to the girl. “Blow before ya bite.”

 Rick hadn’t started eating so soon. He bit back a smile, looking at Daryl at the corner of his eye with a weak shake of his head. “What?” Daryl gruffed and Rick shrugged, leaned over from behind Judith to kiss him straight on his pursed mouth. “Thank you.”

 Daryl flushed and busied himself with getting a bowl ready for himself. “Ain’t done nothin’.” 

 Rick gave him a look of disbelief. “Nothin’? Daryl, you’ve been carryin’ this family on your back and you’re tellin’ me you ain’t done anything for me?” He shook his head with a sigh, a fond look on his face at Daryl so obviously not giving himself enough credit. “Judith’s happy, aren’t you baby girl?” He snickered when Judith hummed happily, spoon in her mouth. “Carl hadn’t begun smilin’ like that until ya took him under your wing, and I don’t got a clue what you two have been talkin’ about, but it helped.”

 Daryl grunted and shrugged, saying offhandedly, “And for you?” 

 “You haven’t turned your back on me yet. Not once.” 

 “Yeah, well…” Daryl grumbled, though it came out more a garbled mess than anything. He looked away, scrubbing the back of his hand over his mouth and nose shyly. Rick was looking at him with this expectant look in his eyes, full lips curled and blue eyes shining with that innocent light that reminded him so much of the first time he laid his eyes on the other man. “Stop.”

 “Say it…” Rick teased and spooned food in his mouth, eyes half mooning with joy as Daryl blushed and fidgeted in his seat. Judith had became interested, looking between them and it wasn’t fair when they sent matching pairs of shining blues his way. “Say it.” 

 "Love ya. There, ya happy?” 

 Rick broke into a bright chuckle and Daryl rolled his eyes, started feeding himself. “I love you.”

 "I said stop it already!” Daryl whined, charmed by the wide smile on Rick’s face.

 

* * *

Daryl caught up with Carol. The both of them went back inside the house where they decided now was a good time if any to start cleaning the floor. A mopping was needed and they found a bucket and a two mops to get the job done. Daryl didn’t know where the hell Rick went, but he promised to find one of the girls to watch Judith for the rest of the day. The house was empty except for himself and the older woman, Daryl lugging in the heavy bucket and Carol holding the mops in her arms. 

“I bet we can get the kitchen and the living room done before dinner.” Carol said then went to the pantry, leaving the mops up against the wall. She took a broom and handed it over to Daryl, “Sweep first. I’ll get the counters all cleaned up.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Daryl took the broom in hand.

“I like what Judith did to your hair.”

Daryl stuck his tongue out with a playful glare, reaching up to fiddle with the one braid that hung a little below his shoulders. Rick had helped a little and Daryl had teased him throughout, asking him where he’d learned such a girly thing. 

“Beth teach her?”

“Yeah. Her daddy too.” Daryl said and Carol raised her brows in surprise. Apparently it was a hidden skill. After Daryl’s hair had been taken care of, Rick had then moved on to get Judith’s wild locks away from her face, locking it to the back of her head with a french braid. He at least told Daryl that that was learned from Beth one summer day and maybe a few times from watching Daryl messily braid Judith’s hair before bedtime.

By the time the floor was swept and the counters were shining, Daryl’s back was starting to hurt. He rested, throwing his arms back in a stretch before squaring them on his hips. It looked a whole lot better now, like this place actually had people living in it. Once the floor was mopped he was going to make sure that people would take their damn shoes off outside. This was hard work.

“Oh, before we get started!” Carol pulled open a drawer and took out a plastic baggy. She handed it to Daryl and Daryl looked at it curiously before recognizing its contents. The flowers had been dried so he could put it in a tea. “Don’t know if you’ll still be needing this or it’s too late. Rick’s been sleeping, hasn’t he?”

Daryl nodded and pocketed it anyway, just in case, “Yeah. The moment his head hits the bed, he’s out.”

“You tiring him out?” She quirked her eyebrow and Daryl huffed, lightly pushing her with his weight.

“You keep your nose out where it ain’t welcome, woman.” 

“Its just a little bit of gossip, honey, don’t get your knickers all tied up in a bunch.” Carol teased. She dumped her mop into the bucket and ringed out the excess with her hands back in the bucket, getting it damp but not soaking. “Its good that he’s getting the rest he needs.”

Daryl hummed in agreement, getting down on the floor to do the same while Carol mopped in one corner. She apparently wanted to do the living room, so Daryl would start in the kitchen. “Guess he’s feelin’ safer.”

“Well nothing has happened in weeks,” Carol told him. “Maybe we’ve found our big break.”

“I think so.”

“Me too.” 

“Shouldn’t let our guard down, though.” Daryl hastily mumbled right after before she got the wrong idea. It was true that out in these woods in the middle of nowhere that there was a chance that they just _might_ be safe enough to settle. If they could find a way to build a wall or some barriers, that would be even better but that was going to take some time, time they might or might not even have. Before that, they needed to protect their own while they were still out in the open. “As much as I don’t believe it, anythin’ can just walk right in.” 

Carol sighed loud enough to hear from across the room, “Shush, you. I might be hopeful, but I’m not that simple woman who was afraid of her own shadow so long ago.” Before Daryl could tell her that wasn’t what he meant, she said, “Believe it or not, I’m a big girl now. I can hold my own.”

“I know that,” Daryl muttered sheepishly. He joined Carol at their bucket, going second to dip the mop back in and ring out the excess. With just that first go, he already did a good half of the kitchen. Carol was already back in the living room when he said jokingly, “Think we’re all jus’ a little afraid a’ you.”

The older woman scoffed, giving Daryl an amused, dry look over her shoulder at him as she worked. She spoke to the back of his head, “Don’t make me give you something to be afraid about.”

“Oh no… Hide the kids, hide the wives.”

Daryl jumped, a short scream then a loud laugh as a wet, heavy splat hit him in his back. Daryl turned around to brandish his own mop, smiling wide at her giggling as she retreated, back to her side. Daryl shook his head, knowing that later he would be finding himself down by the river again to take advantage of the free flowing water and clean up his wings, if anything. 

They worked in companionable silence after. By the time they were finished, the both of them were covered in a very faint sheen of sweat and the sun was shining golden in through the windows. Daryl’s braid had come undone, falling around shoulders and stuck to his neck, making him release a noise of discomfort as he swept it back and away.

“The braid was nice and all, but what do you say about a trim? Found a pair of kitchen scissors yesterday.”

It took a moment. Daryl didn’t really care much for the length of his hair. The decision to let it be cut was always changing, and a few times he had entertained Judith’s hope that he’d grow it way past his butt just for her. Hell, even Rick liked it, but even just this long it was getting ridiculous. it was like a mental flip of a coin, not exactly choosing out of desire. A little trim wouldn’t hurt. “I can do with that.” 

“Go out and take a seat then! We’ll break and I’l cut your hair in the meantime.” 

They found a small spot outside. Daryl found a tall stool to sit in and Carol walked around him before throwing a large towel around his shoulders. Before Daryl could reach up and undo his hair, Carol was tugging the band from the end and combing her fingers through his tangled strands. She made a face that Daryl managed to catch over his shoulder, making his eyes narrow to question why he deserved that look for. 

“Soft. What do you put in it?”

Her hands comb through Daryl’s hair, catching on maybe a tangle or two, but considering its length it didn’t happen often enough. Daryl grumbled under his voice, leaning forward to get her hands out of his hair.

“Soap. Now would you get on wit’ it? I ain’t got all day…” 

“Don’t use that tone with me, Daryl Dixon.” Carol said and the way she held the scissors under Daryl’s chin made him snort and bite down a smile. “I’m trying to pay a compliment to the resident grease baby. Take it.”  

The Dixon scoffed, “Ain’t gotta take anythin’ from you.” 

“I guess not. Since you’re taking it from Rick.— Hey!” Carol was too slow to dodge Daryl jabbing a thumb into her side. Daryl ducked at the light slap to the back of the head, getting the light hit anyway with a quiet grumble. 

“Okay, okay. Just get on wit’ it.” Daryl huffed and Carol’s laugh faded as she concentrated on the work she had to do before her.

Their chatter was about everything and anything. Daryl had learned it’s best to talk or else Carol can go on a spiel about the weirdest things. She’s lightened up since their small group had solidified and became stronger together. It was a nice change from how she’d been so cold after witnessing death after death. They’ve all evolved in some way and hope had made them happier.

The clipper snapped in close to his ears, but Carol was careful not to get too short. He could still feel the ends of his hair around his neck, but it isn’t so hard to see now that his bangs aren’t constantly getting into his eyes. “Don’t make me look stupid,” Daryl muttered and Carol snorted loudly enough to make Daryl drop his head and grin.

“Too late. You can’t fix stupid.” 

“I hate you.” 

“No you don’t. Now go on and check it out inside. You can tell me what you think later.” 

Once the towel was taken off his shoulders, Daryl reached up and found that his fingers slid through his hair a lot easier without getting caught from all the tangles. He didn’t need to look to know she’d done a fair job and with a muttered thanks he was had gone back inside.

When he noticed Carl ahead of him running up on the porch, Daryl made a noise and called out his name, shouting, “Take your shoes off!” Carl must not of heard as the young man ran into the house anyway and with a grumbled, “Better not of gotten mud all over the floor,” Daryl was following him right after after toeing off his boots. “Carl, ya best have a _good_ reason to have— what are ya doin’?”

“Walkers.” Carl answered and that one word was enough to get Daryl into gear, already rushing for his crossbow sitting on the wall. Carl shook his head and put an arm out to stop the redneck from going out, reminding Daryl too much of his quiet father. “Just a handful. Beth and Glenn are hidden and watching them, making sure they don’t make it here.” He paused once he caught sight of Daryl, and smirking he said, “Nice hair cut.”

Daryl rolled his eyes and ignored the  comment, “Only a handful? Ya sure? Think I better go wi’cha.”

Carl shook his head, “Sometimes you’re worse than dad! Its good, Daryl, really. For once, let me take care of the group.” 

Carl was already gone before Daryl could argue back, and despite what he said, he snatched up his crossbow and put it on his shoulder, stopping real quick to shove his feet back into his boots. “No kid’s tellin’ me what t’do…” He grumbled to himself and jump when he heard a snort, looking up to see Michonne leaning back on the porch. The woman uncrossed her arms with a shake of her head and tilted her head towards the direction Carl went.

“You’re goin’, aren’t you.”

“Damn straight. Boy thinks he could tell _me_ to stay home.”

“That _boy_ is a man now.” Michonne said and followed after him, her katana on her hip. “He’s got it taken care of.”

Daryl rolled his eyes, his pace never slowing. “Yeah? Then why are you coming?” 

“Hadn’t had this much action in two months. I _have_ to go.” 

That surprised a laugh out of Daryl. Michonne grinned and made her way besides the redneck, flanking him as he read the path Carl left in the dry grass right into the woods. 

 

* * *

 

 

“I told you I had it…”

The group was walking its way back towards the house, all safe and sound except for a minor scratch here or there from hitting the ground too hard. The young man had a rather mean scrape on his knee and his ankle was all stiff and funny. When they had arrived it had just been a handful, a manageable seven of those walkers, but that quickly built as more came in through the trees. Daryl remembered that up North of there was a camp site and that probably this stray group had just made their way down. 

“I’m sure ya’ll did.” Daryl grunted and tugged Carl a little closer into his side. The kid’s gotten taller, maybe an inch or two over him, and was reluctant to put his weight on him. Daryl sighed, “Kid, you’re tall, you ain’t heavy.”  

“Might break your back, old man.”

“You- I’ll drop ya, don’t think I won’t.”  

He could hear laughter from the group around them, which was what they all needed after taking those walkers on. They were all just fine, Carl being the worst of it, and Beth assisted his other side, keeping him steady with a hand on his chest to keep him from toppling forward. “Next time you see a group of walkers you come to me and Rick, you hear? No heroics, we ain’t got the luck for it.” 

Carl sighed loudly and nodded his head, “Don’t tell dad?” 

Daryl frowned, “And what _do_ I tell him then, hm? Pickin’ daisies?”

“That’s the excuse you use all the time.” 

“That’s because I _am._ With Judy.”  He sighed. He ignored the giggles from Beth, who peaked over at him with that childish shine in her eyes. He could even feel Michonne’s amusement from here, didn’t have to look to see her smile. “An’ look at this. Look at that swollen ankle. The hell am I gonna tell Rick ya got that from?”

“Trippin’ over a branch hunting with you —  Come on, Daryl. Please?”

Glenn laughed through his nose, squeezing out, “Yeah, Daryl. Pleeeaase?”  The venomous look Daryl shot him only made the Asian cackle. “its just a sprained ankle, man. Give him a break. Plus. Don’t you want to keep Rick sleeping at night? Letting him know about the walkers is going to stir up that insomnia all over again.”

Beth narrowed her eyes at them, since none of them spoke up at a bigger issue. Even Daryl looked to have been thinking it over, hesitant when it concerned their leader. “And if that ain’t the last of them?” Her wide eyes looked between them all, “I think he at least has the right to know… right?”

Daryl shook his head, “i’ll talk care of it,” he said and looked over to Michonne who nodded. Together they knew they could handle anything before anything gets too close. He adjusted Carl’s arm around his shoulders again, grunting as more of his weight leaned on him rather than on Beth. “Christ, ya weigh a ton.”

Carl had them sit him down on the porch, and immediately Beth kneeled before him, helping him fold up his pant leg even as he tried waving her away, mumbling about not being 12 years old anymore and needing someone to take care of him. But Beth had always been that older sister type of girl towards him, even as they grew together to be so much more. Daryl watched for a minute, a fondness that he felt deep within as Carl grumbled about the shoe next, laughing as the woman in front of him made a face jokingly at his stinky sock, and then turned away to follow after Michonne back into the house just as Carl leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

For a moment he wondered if that was what Rick and him looked like — happy, like that, and he felt that most likely they did. Daryl hadn’t been around a lot of love growing up, but he’s learned a thing or two since, learned there are different kinds besides the familial love of his brother, and then that from friends. Maybe that’s what it looked like to fall in love as he’s seen it with the kids, and how it had always been between Glenn and Maggie. He didn’t know how long it took until he had realized that was what he had with Rick, but at least they had it now and for as long as they did so far.  

“You’re missin’ Rick,” Michonne’s voice came like silk from the corner of the room as she wiped down her katana, taking good care to keep it clean and sharp. “Saw him through the window out back. Workin’ hard on that soil again.”

Daryl knew when he was being dismissed, smirking at the woman as he set his crossbow down. “What should I tell him?” 

“Ya tell him you’ve been picking daisies.” 

“Without Judith?”

Michonne smiled, snorting quietly. “Like he’ll ever question you.”

Daryl nodded. It was nice having that man’s trust, but he knew it had to work both ways. What had happened had been minor in the grand scope of things, but Beth’s words rang between his ears. _He at least has the right to know,_ damn right he does. He probably would like to know what had happened out in the field where half his family had been pumped with adrenaline, using their skills to survive again, high off the feeling as if it was something they missed — _invincible_. Should probably know so that he could judge whether it was safe or not, but they were all so sure that _they were._ He wasn’t about to let Rick lose some sleep over that. 

“If he don’t ask, I ain’t ever need t’tell.” 

“Right,” Michonne grunted, looking down with a quick raise of her eyebrows to accompany that inflection in her tone. Daryl sighed at her and walked out.

Rick took one good look at him, and maybe Daryl should of washed first before coming outside. The other man stopped digging with his shovel, gloved hand on his hip after wiping his brow. He was a little dirty too, so it probably wasn’t so bad. 

“I saw what you and Carol did of the inside,” Rick said, “Looks great.”

_Shit._ Daryl had forgotten to tell everyone to take off their shoes. He looked back, but he decided it wasn’t as important as spending the rest of his day out here with his man. “Thanks. Might need to do it again, though.”

“It could wait. Come here,” Rick reached out, and Daryl put his hand in his, letting the other pull him closer. Before the bodies could meet, Rick had stopped him a step before, using that hand in Daryl’s to run through the shorter strands of his hair. “Judith is going to be so angry with you…” He said, but he doesn’t sound disappointed in the least. He was looking more into his eyes than anything, and Daryl missed having the cover of his hair to hide behind. “Its so short.”

“Ya like it?” Daryl asked self consciously, because so far Rick hadn’t said whether or not he did. He remembered the man saying he like it _long_ then, and for a second he felt he made a mistake.

“Reminds me of when I thought I first fell in love with you.” Rick smiled, “Yeah.”

Daryl sighed in relief and he shoved at the other man, grumbling about how he thought _he_ needed a haircut and a beard trim and to stop looking like some sort of grizzly bear even though they both knew he loved the way he looked now. Rick took it in jest, letting Daryl brush his hand off, leaning back with that lazy smile.

“No matter what form you come in, Daryl, ain’t nothin’ gonna make me forget that.” 

“Yer such a goddamn sap, ya know that, Rick? Goddamit.” 

Rick knows damn well how Daryl can’t take him seriously when he talks like _that._ The spew of words still managed to make Rick laugh and Daryl could only duck his head, his cheeks coloring a light pink as he smiled along with him. Years down the road, they were still terribly smitten with each other. He’d never get tired of the words Rick strings together so carefully.

 

* * *

 

 

That evening, people laugh and join together inside their new home as if the face off with the walkers had never happened. Rick didn’t suspect a thing and he accepted the lie that Carl had twisted his ankle during a hunt with Daryl. It had worried him at first, as most fathers get when their kids are off getting themselves hurt, but Carl had whined that he wasn’t a kid anymore, and Rick had backed down with a smile, even as the crew teased the young man about his clumsiness. They managed to keep up the charade, and the ones who never got to see the crowd of walkers coming their way did not have to know any better. 

They all eventually settled into their rooms, bidding everyone good night. Judith had ran up to Rick, kissing her daddy’s cheek before chasing after Carol. Daryl had felt his stomach roll for the eighth time that night.

“Judith hates me.” Daryl grumbled, rolling over until he was face down in Rick’s pillow. It smells like him, at least the him of now, some sort of ‘sea breeze’ shampoo that they’ve been rationing. He felt the bed dip beside him, whining loudly like a child, muffled into the pillow, when Rick placed a hand on his back and rubbed it in what he hoped soothed the redneck, but didn’t. Daryl hated it when Judith got mad at him for things, thats his little girl after all, and the hair cut had been the one thing that made her cute little face scrunch up and turn away from him. She’s just young, he tried to tell himself, don’t know how much it hurts her papa to do that to him, but it hurt all the same. He never did like to let the girl down.

Rick kept up at that massage, working the tenseness from his muscles. “She doesn’t hate you. Don’t think a girl that small can hate anything.” And the fact that Daryl knew what hate staring him in the face looked like, he knew he was being mellow dramatic. Rick’s hand went back into his hair, pulling lightly at it the way he liked, and slowly it was that motion that unwound his shoulders until he laid there limp. “It’ll grow back and she’ll get to braid your hair again.” He stopped when Daryl turned his head to the side to look at him. 

“But until then?” Daryl was going to miss those sticky little fingers in his hair. Should of realized sooner that it was more of a bonding experience than one he put up with so the girl would be happy. He sighed heavily as Rick pushed back stray strands, thumb sweeping against his cheek bone. He took the other’s hand in his, kissing the back of knuckles before turning onto his back. “Judith wanted my hair down to my ass.”

“Her words?" 

“Somethin’ like that.” Daryl huffed. He watched with interest as the other man laughed under his breath with a shake of his head, and then moved to remove his shirt, ready to get comfortable for bed. He sat up, letting the blanket fall around his naked waist, sliding over onto the other side of the bed while the other man bent over to drop his pants. It always seem so unbelievably domestic the moment night came and they both settle into bed like a married couple and their family safe around them in a two story home. Daryl remembered a time when he thought he’d never have this in his life, that he’d die before he knew what it felt like to end the day with a person he loved and who loved him back. Laying down, that thought kept him smiling, even as Rick rolled over onto him, arms out bracketing his shoulders, chest against chest and lower body pressed tight to his side. An eyebrow raised cheekily, and Daryl muttered next, “Might wake the kids.”

“Well aren’t you just full of jokes these past few days.” Rick groused playfully, and with a quick dart of his tongue across his lips, he leaned down and pressed a kiss gently against Daryl’s chapped ones. There was no denying that the older man had already begun to adore how mouthy he had become, always finding something amusing to the dry or smart things that Daryl found himself mumbling under his breath most times. He descended once more, massaging Daryl’s lips with his own, pulling quiet noises from his hunter that sent chills down his spine. His breath is warm over his cheek at the low sigh of the younger and he carefully climbed on top of him fully, fitting himself between legs that easily spread to fit his hips between. 

Daryl panted, tilting his head to the side as Rick mouthed down the column of his throat. Biting his lip didn’t stop the small, needy sound from escaping his nose, lifting his hips as Rick ground against him. Hands move down a strong back, nails scratching up and down until bumps raised on skin. A wandering hand played with the waistband of briefs, fitting underneath to palm at the older man’s ass cheek, grazing down the cleft and humming as he got a shiver. “A-ah, shit.” Daryl cursed as teeth dug into his collarbone, his thighs snapping tight around hips, his dick throbbing mashed between their bodies. “Ha-a— Rick. Get on with whatever ya want to do!” 

“I will,” Rick said lightly and swirled his tongue around the blooming bruise he created. Daryl shuddered. “Just enjoyin’ my time. You taste so good.” He mouthed his way lower, leaving open, wet kisses down his chest, stopping quick to suck a pointed nipple into his mouth. Daryl arched up, hands leaving their posts and instead carding into dark hair, gasping at the contrast of lips and teeth and beard on his skin. The bite of nails against his ribs made him hold his breath, a hand flying up to hide a moan into his palm as he ground his cock against a firm stomach and held Rick’s head against his chest.

Legs were forced open, eyes flashing down while Rick licked a straight line down his stomach, stopping once more to nibble along his hips as he worked his briefs down his legs. The muscles in his abdomen clenched, hands tightening into curls when Rick closed his hand around his weeping cock. 

“—Rick.” Daryl panted and thrusted up into the other man’s fist, urging him back up his body, but the other refused. The whine he made was nothing but needy, breaking off into a low moan when a hot mouth envelops the tip of his erection. Shit, he still needed to be quiet. There was no way in hell anyone was going to say anything if they heard them throughout the night, (except maybe Carl, though Carl had every right, being Rick’s son), but the knowing looks they were going to give them would probably put Daryl in  a sour mood for a couple of days. Another hard suck and Daryl’s hips were bucking and his worries were thrown out the window. Choking off a moan, he beat his fist down on the bed as his cock pulsed in the warm mouth.  

Rick took him down to the root, head of his cock rubbing against the back of his throat. Spit rolled from the edges of his lips down the length of Daryl’s shaft as he pulled back, his groan low and vibrating against the heated flesh. He did that a couple of times, bobbing his head while the other thrusted up into his mouth, working his tongue around the weeping head until all Daryl could do was pant and bite off clipped versions of his name. Daryl was nearly there, twitching in his mouth and balls full and tight, but he pulled off before he could find release. Daryl didn’t look half as angry about it as he thought he would. 

“Jesus Christ, Rick. Please.” 

The desperate whimper went straight to Rick’s cock. He palmed at pale thighs, thumbs digging into the creases where thigh met groin. Daryl jerked, teeth gritting as erogenous zones were toyed with. “Turn around.”

Daryl didn’t need to be told twice. With a nod, Daryl was pushing himself up and Rick was backing away, watching as he got on his hands and knees before him. Rick had a hard time tearing his eyes away from Daryl’s side turned face, one blue eye peaking over a wide shoulder, but once he did he had to appreciate the strong, muscled back with its criss crossing of silvery scars, those narrow hips that led to that pert ass that spread to show off that pink hole peaking between the cleft. Rick caressed strong legs that had kept him running and surviving for so long and they spread even further immediately until that hanging dick brushed the bedding underneath. 

“Go on,” Daryl muttered, and there was a hint of breathlessness in his voice. Being so vulnerable for Rick always put it there, weak and wanting, and knowing he’ll be safe. There hadn’t been one person in his life before Rick who made him feel this way and he was lucky to have someone who was so persistent and torn down those walls that had kept him so guarded. He hadn’t known he needed that until he found himself falling. “Whatever ya want.”

“I want to make you feel good.” Rick replied and leaned over the other man, careful not to rest all of his weight on him. His shaft nestled between parted cheeks, lips catching on raised scars of Daryl’s back, kissing down some unknown path. There was no putting into words what this man meant to him, so he put it in the way he laid his lips on the other man’s skin. They had all the time in the world to take each other filthy and quick, but right then all Rick wanted to do was pour as much love into his touch as possible. He ignored the little begging coming from Daryl, those naughty-sweet promises that fell from his lips. All he could hear is the need, and he was planning to answer it. He tongued at the dimples above Daryl’s ass, loving those heavy harsh breaths, and then that delicate whimper as he thumbed opened that clenching pucker.  

His thumb dipped across the center of it and a huff left Daryl fast and wanton. It was like his whole body moved when he breathed. When was the last time Rick had gone and taken this man, pulled this man piece by piece and cradled him into his body? He seemed virgin tight, wouldn’t doubt it even. He’d spend all night stretching him out for his cock if he had to, but not tonight. “Soon,” Rick promised, breath warm against furled skin, “I just want to take care of you this time.” 

“Then wha- _Oh!”_ A shiver wrought Daryl’s whole body as that tongue exchanged the place of RIck’s thumb. They’d only ever done this a handful of times and the sensations were still so delightfully new. A sob got lost into a fluffy pillow, fingers tight around sheets as Daryl’s body arched back, trying to fuck himself back on a flat tongue to no avail. He simply shuddered with each long drag of Rick’s tongue from the soft skin of his balls, up his taint, and then to stiffen and circle the rim of his pucker until he all the nerves buzzed awake. “Rick… Rick, fuck — feels so _hot.”_ Daryl moaned and reached between his legs to stroke his cock. Rick hummed against his swollen taint, biting at soft flesh and delighting in the twitch it caused, before sealing his lips around the pucker and sucking harshly.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck—!” 

Rick mirrored the motion, holding onto Daryl’s ass with one hand, while the other curled around his own aching erection. He pressed in deeper, pulling Daryl back further until his face was buried between pale, warm cheeks, beard scratching them red and raw. The redneck couldn’t help crying out, muffling it into the pillow as Rick’s pointed tongue thrusted in and out of his needy entrance. The sound Rick made as Daryl tilted his hips up to give him better access Daryl swear he could feel all the way down to his bones and his cock started to drip with pre cum in response. He had to relish the way Daryl’s whole body tightened when he wrapped his lips back around the puffy rim, sucking gently before letting his tongue dive in deep.

Daryl had pushed his torso up with his hands, grinding against the soft bed as he writhed on his tongue. His open mouthed pants were encouragement enough as Rick now parted him with both hands, squeezing at soft flesh and getting as deeply into that tight hole as he could. Daryl gasped, his back tense and body trembling, holding his breath. Muscles milk at his tongue and Rick groaned as he felt the man orgasm before him, pulling back to shove his fingers easily in to feel the last of it. 

Rick sat up, two fingers curling within clenching muscles while stripping at his cock with the other hand. Daryl was getting over that release, looking over his shoulder at Rick, not saying a word, not moving an inch. Just squeezed around those fingers when he felt them brush his prostate, and that was it. Rick shoved into his fist with a grunt, cock jerking in his hand with every stream of cum that painted Daryl’s rear. Pulling his fingers out, Rick crawled on top, arm wrapped around Daryl’s shoulder to grip his chin and hold his face in the angle where he could access his lips for a kiss. Daryl sighed into it, and they both melted into each other, letting their bodies fall naturally onto the bed and riding off the aftermath together with soft grinds and touches.

Eventually Daryl had to pull away, body still languid, and reached down to push Rick’s dark hair back from his face as he dozed. 

“Hey, don’t go.” Rick mumbled, “Let the others take watch.”

“S’my turn,” Daryl said bemusedly as he cleaned himself up with a rag and slid back into his clothes. He’d just come up to give the man a proper goodnight and tucked out, and though his own body was screaming to spend the rest of the night sleeping next to him there were still responsibilities that needed to be carried out for their safety. And after finding that crowd of walkers, Daryl wanted to be out on that porch making sure things don’t get ugly quick. He helped Rick get under the blanket, covering his bare body from the chill. He’d fallen asleep within the few minutes it got Daryl to get ready.

Daryl met Michonne outside leaning on the porch rail with her sword unsheathed and in her hands. She cleaned it dutifully, but it looked more like something to keep her occupied when there was nothing to catch her attention. She greeted him with a fond, half turned smile, meeting his eyes for a second before concentrating on the weapon in her hands. 

“Anything exciting?” Daryl asked as he sat across from her in a simple wooden chair, crossbow in his lap. She shook her head, keeping her voice as low as Daryl’s. 

“Its quiet. Lets hope it stays that way.” 

Her silence was welcomed, a different kind than the one between himself and Carol that afternoon. Daryl resolutely kept his eyes out into the distance, his blood still thrumming in his veins. The forest was still, their clearing empty of any movement. He was still a little wary about the dead finding their way to their home. There was always something, or someone wanting to take that away from them.

Michonne must of noticed the quiet distress because she spoke up again, her sword set own by her side. She crossed her arms this time, looking at him through the curtain of dark hair, the white of her eyes shining in the moon light. A full moon, and the world around them was illuminated in a dull glow. “So. You told Rick?” 

Daryl snorted, “If I had told him, he’d be down here too.” 

That caused the woman in front of him to break out into a wide smile, laughing quietly through her nose as she widened her stance against the rail. “He’s starting up that little farm again. He does that every time we settle down.” 

“He’s just looking for something to do.” Daryl grumbled.

Michonne asked, “Keeps his mind off of things?”

“It helps him focus.” 

Michonne hummed and moved from one side of the porch to the other, sitting on the seat opposite Daryl so she could also employ her eyes on the watch.

“I like this place.” Michonne said, and the change of topic eased Daryl. He didn’t so much like to discuss why Rick continued to put his hands in the dirt, preferred that people look at it as simply as it was. The man deserved some peace in his life. “Haven’t had a place to call home in a long time. Been here around a month it seems, and its already startin’ to feel a lot like one.” 

Daryl looked back at what they got, could see just inside the screen door Carol snuggled down on the couch with Judith in her arms. Knew that their family had finally had a place to rest their wary bodies. He looked away. “Don’t get attached,” Daryl grumbled, only for the woman to scoff at him and shake her head.

“I didn’t ask for your advice.” 

The smiled at each other, neither hurt by the other’s honesty. Daryl was the first to break the eye contact, sweeping his gaze out into the open. “I don’t think any of us want to leave.”  

“So we’ll stay.” 

“And if somethin’ comes to take it away?” 

“Then we stay and fight. Like we always do. This house is worth fighting for.”

 

* * *

 

 

Daryl tried not to let it happen, but within a couple of hours he had started to doze from where he was sat against the house. All that could be heard were the crickets chirping and the occasion critter than ran through the grass, sounds that provided him with comfort when he was out in the forests. It meant that things were safe, that the world around him was on the right path with nothing to disturb the peace. He might of closed his eyes for a minute, just long enough so that his eyelids didn’t feel like there were weights bringing them down. But when he next opened his eyes, Michonne wasn’t sitting where she had been sitting, and the world had gone still and silent. 

He found her kneeling behind a wooden board they had put up against the porch rail, her finger before her mouth to signal silence, and then made a motion for him to crouch down and come near. Daryl does it, and it took him a while but when he finally spotted the reason for the caution, his heart jumped up towards his throat.

“They’re walkin’ past. Maybe they won’t notice us,” Michonne whispered and Daryl had to force himself from peaking over the board to keep himself from being seen. He knew there would be much more after that first sighting. Only more would come their way South, searching for the source of the noise that must of seemed booming in the quiet forest. They listlessly walk, feet crunching in dead leaves, making their presence known.

Daryl nodded. He didn’t want to be heard. There are too many for them to take on on their own and letting them walk was the safest bet. They stand a few feet away from their clearing, stumbling on uneven ground. Daryl’s palms were sweaty, and Michonne in front of him was measuring her breaths, looking at each other for a signal that the sounds were getting too close that waiting around was more a danger than it was to attack. 

“Papa?”

The sleepy voice had both Daryl and Michonne freezing in place, eyes snapping towards the screen door at the little girl with crooked pigtails in her hair, face set in a weepy frown. She had a hand on the door and Daryl, whispered, ‘no, no, no,’ with a shake of his head as she pushed.

The door screeched as it was pushed open. “Papa, ‘m sorry f’bein’ mean t’ya.” 

“God, Judith, go back inside!” Daryl whispered harshly and the girl stumbled back fearfully at first, letting the door snap back with a loud bang. Michonne got to her feet in the blink of an eye, and Daryl turned around, saw the few walkers traced the clash back to their home and then rush their way. They led the rest, and soon the horde was breaking into the clearing. 

“Wake everyone.” Michonne ordered and set about keeping the first few from reaching the house. 

Daryl cursed and he pulled the door open, trying not to let the cowering girl affect him much as he scooped her up in his arms and put her in Carol’s, who had woken up from all the activity. 

“Go upstairs, put her somewhere safe. Get the others.” Daryl said, but Glenn and Maggie was already coming in from the family room and people who were sleeping upstairs were trickling down one by one. Eventually Rick’s face appeared in the crowd, gun already in hand and machete strapped to his hips. Blue met blue silently as gunshots rang from outside the house. He read something like ‘You knew’ in those drawn lips and narrowed eyes, before they both headed to the door to get rid of the threat. 

“Carl, you’re staying!” Rick snarled before the door slammed shut again, but the kid _never_ fucking listens, growling out an answer of his own before leaving right after him. That limp was going to get him killed. 

“Your dad said to stay behind.” 

“Just watch my back, old man.”  

_Jesus Christ, kid,_ was the thought he would of said out loud if he knew Carl would hear it. He stayed back on the porch, making sure no walker made it beyond him, killing and slowing down any walkers from this vantage point with his ranged weapon. He watched Carl until he Beth had came up to take his blind side, and that was all he needed to see before working on the few that got close enough to set foot on the porch with his own knife. Those two were going to take care of each other, he had no doubt.

They all managed to take control of the situation, beating down the dead bodies like they were weeding out the front lawn. Even though time had passed since they were last overrun like this, their bodies had survival engrained into their very core. There was still one too many close calls, the chill he felt when he heard Rick’s voice booming over the hissing and growling when Carl had gone down trying to protect Beth something Daryl hadn’t wanted to feel ever again. It hadn’t been like earlier that afternoon, when they had all made a game of it in the light of day, the handful of them tearing down the bodies like sport. This was their home, their very lives, in the dark where they could barely see 10 feet in front of them with the dead that just needed to catch a whiff of them to know where they were, with bodies not struggling with the need for sleep or held back by pain. 

It probably didn’t last twenty minutes to take them all down, and for the most part they were winded and achey. 

They made it out of the dark, tired, but alive.

And that haunted look on all their faces returned. 

 

Four of them sat out on that porch instead of two, and the rest want back inside to sleep on the first floor. Carol had went upstairs to check on Judith and hadn’t come back down. On the stairs, Rick sat next to Daryl, and Daryl fiddled with one dulled arrow between his hands. The silence around them felt thick enough to cut with a knife. 

“The only way this leadership will work,” Rick said, startling Daryl from his thoughts, “is if you’re honest with me. Carl’s sprained ankle wasn’t from hunting with you, was it?”

“No.” Daryl said and let his head drop to his chest.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Rick could only take his silence for so long before he continued, “I saw a group of you come back together, but I took your word. You know why I did that?”

“Because ya trust me.”

“I do.” Rick shifted, one hand wrapped around his forearm to keep himself from speaking with them. Even disappointed he kept in mind how much it discomforted Daryl when he did. “Please don’t hold information like that from me again.” 

“I won’t.”

He hadn’t known he’d been holding his breath until Rick had reached over slowly, laying his hand warm and firm to the back of his neck, and pulled him over to lean his forehead against his temple. Daryl reached up, fingers gripping a shoulder in a silent apology. 

Rick sighed and kissed him right under his hairline before straightening up, arms over his knees as they both watch the sun rise together. Daryl chanced a look over to him and stuck the arrow in to the step. “If we’re staying we gotta stop playin’ house for now. Build up the fence, or at least set out an alarm system like before. Until then, we walk our borders ourselves and see them before they see us.” 

It probably wasn’t that bad, but Rick hadn’t slept a wink that night. Nor he did the following night.

 


End file.
